


Light a match, stand back

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Earth Powers - Freeform, F/F, weather manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A superhero Au, where Clarke has superpowers and annoying friends, Lexa has superpowers and enjoys the park and neither of them know that the other has superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light a match, stand back

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Got this Au up which means I can continue writing that Carmilla fic that I should probably finish at some point. I hope you all like it. It's not poetic or anything just a super cheesy attempt at a humorous fic. Cause we all need a laugh once in a while. Oh and to anyone who has end of the year exams, good luck! On that subject I should probably be revising right now...   
> Title from Superheroes by The Script.

“Whoa Clarke come take a look at the press coverage on your latest rescue!”

Octavia sits at a desk that she put together in the corner of Clarkes small apartment, leaning back in her chair with her feet up on the table and a newspaper in her hands.

Standing across the room, Clarke is stuffing her mouth with lunch to try and satisfy how hungry she is. Still she acknowledges her friend. “Say what?” She questions, spitting out some of the noodles in the mouth. 

Octavia raises an eyebrow. “Delightful. Anyway,” She turns over the newspaper and holds it up so that Clarke can read the headline. Not that this is necessary because Octavia reads it out anyway. “Caelus saves children from a burning apartment, mother says she is eternally thankful.”

Clarke absentmindedly itches at a burn on her left arm. “Yeah so.”

“So that’s cool isn’t it, like you’re finally getting the press you deserve and all that.” Octavia says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Contemplating for a second Clarke fires back, “Yeah but not all press is good, I mean have you seen the Spiderman trilogy.” She puts on a fake accent and moves her finger in front of her upper lip to imitate a moustache. “I want to see Spiderman with his hand in a cookie jar.” Then, as Octavia shoots her a bemused look, Clarke makes sure to shove a giant forkful of noodles in her mouth as if to prove her point.

“As a matter of fact I _have_ seen those movies because my friend is a giant fucking nerd who will not shut up about them.” Octavia frowns for a moment before adding on. “And Toby Maguire is a terrible actor.”

Before Clarke can open her mouth to defend Toby Maguire’s honour and state that he is not actually _that_ terrible (I mean have you seen the Great Gatsby?), Octavia speaks again and Clarke begins to seriously regret her decision in friends. “And on the topic of you being a giant nerd… _Caelus?_ Really? Your superhero name is some ancient mythological god from times where people probably thought that mountains were the Earth’s breasts or some shit.”

“It makes sense.” Clarke mumbles, walking to the sink to wash up her empty noodle bowl. “I mean, I can fly right? And control the weather. Which you can’t do and therefore makes me at least fifty times more awesome than you. And Caelus was the Roman god of the sky. So screw you.”

“Yeah but it’s not even the name of a goddess, it’s a freaking god. An ancient one that no one understands the reference to apart from mythology geeks like you” Octavia’s brow crinkles. “Also I think I remember watching transformers with Bellamy this one time and there was this transformer called Caelus.”

“Gods have no gender. And screw transformers, the Romans were there first.”

“You know what Griffin? That should be your catchphrase.”

Clarke sighs, rubbing her temples. “Why are you even in my apartment right now Octavia?”

Placing a hand on her heart, Octavia looks to the ceiling and says. “Once upon a time, Clarke bear, when you were just a young sapling, you found yourself a lovely humble abode and I distinctively remember you telling me Octavia Blake, your closest and oldest friend, ‘Here are some keys, come over whenever you want because I love you and you are the most gorgeous piece of human I have ever laid eyes upon, with a booty sculpted by gods and a fine ass jawline.’” She pretends to wipe away a tear.

Clarke scoffs. “You’re a maniac.”

“Yes, but I’m _your_ maniac.” Octavia takes it back. “Jokes I am a strong independent woman who belongs to no one but herself… except for maybe Lincoln when he decides to take off his shirt. My will is only _so_ strong.”

Just then the door of the apartment slams open with a bang, drawing both Clarke and Octavia’s attention.

Stating in the entrance is Raven, her hair wet from the light rain outside.

“Why do people keep letting themselves into _my_ apartment?” Clarke moans.

Raven stands up straighter and the complaint and smiles sweetly. “Well Clarkeypie, I don’t know if you remember this but on the day you got yourself this lovely residence you handed me a key and told me ‘Raven baby, I want you to have this and let yourself in at any time because I just really want an excuse to see your amazingly toned body and beautiful face.’”

Burying her face in her hands Clarke lets out a frustrated moan. “Why?”

“Alright calm down Caelus,” Raven jokes. “I come bearing good news.”

“Can you leave after you tell me?”

Raven looks at Octavia. “Are you hearing this?”

Nodding, Octavia says. “Yup. I do believe our little Clarke doesn’t want us around anymore.”

“I guess we’ll have to go then.” Raven fakes a sniffle. “Octavia how do you feel about getting our own place, somewhere away from civilisation in the country and-”

“Living of the fatta the lan!” Octavia interrupts.

“Yes!” Raven gasps.

“And we can get rabbits. Oh tell me about the rabbits Raven!”

“I already told you about the rabbits!”

“Tell me again!”

“Well we can get rabbits. And have a little patch of alfalfa, and you can feed the alfalfa to the-”

“JESUS CHRIST!” Clarke yells, silencing her friends. “You can stay if you stop reciting Of Mice and Men in my apartment, it gives me horrible flashbacks to high school.” She shudders. “Raven what the hell is this ‘news’ you wanted to tell me.”

“Oh yeah.” Raven looks excited as she rushed over to Clarke, pulling a magazine out of her bag. “Look.”

Confusion fills Clarke’s brain as she reads. “’Taylor Swift is storming her tour’?! Well that’s good for her I suppose, I actually kind of like her music and she doesn’t really seem like a bad pers-”

“No not that.” Raven sighs, pointing to a different part of the page. “This.”

“’New superhero in town, Caelus is here to save the day.’ Oh great.” Clarke’s voice holds no enthusiasm.

“Yay?” Raven shoots an uneasy look at Octavia. “Isn’t this want you want Clarke?”

“Yeah, come on Clarke this shits like super cool.”

Clarke sighs. “Yeah but I just want to be normal as well. But I can’t stop saving people when they’re in trouble. I hate seeing people hurting when I could stop it you know?”

Patting Clarke’s shoulder reassuringly, Raven nods. “Yeah we get it.”

“Uh huh.” Octavia nods. “Not to break up the sensitive moment but do you have anything to eat, I’m starving.”

“There are some stale, possibly mouldy, cookies in the cupboard above the sink.”

“Yum.” Octavia gets up to get the ‘treats’.

“Such a strange child.” Raven comments. “I did not raise her to be that way.”

Clarke smiles at the comment and Raven notices. “Yes! I got you to stop being sorry for yourself!”

“Do you want a medal?”

Raven stands straighter, her face beaming. “Why yes I do actually Clarke, on the back of it you can inscribe ‘Raven Reyes, super manager.’”

“Oi.” Octavia shouts, coming back in from the kitchen with a packet of cookies in her hand. “ _I’m_ her manager.”

“Actually,” putting her hand on her heart, Raven looks vaguely offended. “All the statistics point to the fact that I’m the better suited one to be a manager.”

“Well I’m the better looking one.”

“Yeah? Well I’m just better. In every single way.”

“Oh my god!” Clarke puts her hands into the air and there’s a thunderclap outside. “You two are like children. Can we just watch a TV show or something, I know you’re only here for my Netflix.”

Returning back to her playful grin, Octavia shakes off the awe that always comes with witnessing Clarke’s powers and goes back to teasing. “You know what? Clarke doesn’t need a manager. She needs a life.”

“Gee thanks.” Clarke moves to sit down on the couch, already wishing her friends could just go back to their _own_ homes. She loves them, she really does, but they are such _a goddamn handful._

“Actually Octavia has a point.” Raven agrees, throwing herself down onto the couch next to Clarke and putting her feet on the coffee table (a habit that Raven _knows_ Clarke hates), “You do need a life.”

Octavia perches on the arm of the couch. “And a bigger telly.” She quips.

Clarke sighs and grabs the remote, turning on the television before her friends can say anything else. A news reporter pops up on screen. _“Today we have witnessed a truly terrifying event, the collapse of a building would’ve killed a family of five if it hadn’t been for our great saviour…”_

“Clarke you didn’t tell me you did a rescue today.” Raven murmurs.

Brow furrowed, Clarke hesitates to answer. “…I didn’t.”

A video pops up on screen and the three girls watch in awe at the pixelated figure of someone catching a falling building in a tangle of trees and vines that sprout from the ground as they move their arms, then using a tree as leverage to get inside the building, only to crawl out minutes later carrying two small children and followed by an older child and relieved looking parents.

“No way.” Octavia gasps. “This guy is going to steal your limelight.”

“ _We don’t know who this mysterious saviour is, but they have been identified as female.”_

“This chick is going to steal your limelight.”

“Honestly Clarke.” Raven joins into the conversation. “You have to start doing bigger things.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” Clarke muttered, clicking off the news programme and loading up Netflix. “As long as someone’s saving the city right? I mean this girl is practically saving me from doing half my job.”

“No.” Raven smacks Clarke around the top of the head. “You are Clarke Griffin. Get out there and save some asses.”

“What, now?”

“Yep.”

“What am I supposed to do? Walk around looking for cats stuck up trees?”

“Yep.”

“Are you kicking me out of my own apartment?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re going to stay here, eat my food and watch my telly.”

This time both Octavia and Raven nod. “Yep.”

“Oh and don’t forget your stupid mask!” Octavia adds on, throwing the piece of fabric that Clarke uses to hide her identity with at her friend.

“Umm Octavia.” Clarke says. “That was a pair of my underwear.”

“Eww gross, you just have that lying around.” Octavia makes a face, before finding the mask sitting on the coffee table. “Oh here it is. Catch.”

Catching it in one hand, Clarke stuffs it into her back pocket.

“Now get out there and kick some butt!”

Clarke can’t find the energy to fight them anymore, not even with her superpowers.

The air outside is just a little bit too cold, like the feeling you get just after you take off a jacket. Clarke absentmindedly rubs her hands together and curses her annoyingly persistent friends as she walks down the grey pavement. She knows she can change the weather, if she really tries, but the truth is that it’s actually really tiring and she already feels like her bones are crumbling from exhaustion. Besides, what’s a little cold ever done to anyone?

The sky is actually quite pretty as it is anyway. Huge lolling clouds take up most of the space, light grey and fluffy but with darker grey dotted dangerously around the edges. There is a crispness in the air that makes Clarkes nose sting and her eyes water but she doesn’t care.

She doesn’t really care about this whole rescuing thing either. Sure she wants the world to be safe, people to be happy, etcetera, but she doesn’t really see the point in looking for trouble. Making a decision, Clarke turns left as she reaches the end of the street, heading for the park rather than the city centre. She just needs a few hours away from everything, she can come home in an hour or so and tell her friends that nothing happened.

The park is nice and Clarke often finds herself wandering there. There is this bench, right in the corner, which is shrouded by branches and hidden from the bustle of people that pass through every day.

Clarke finds it interesting, watching the people pass. Every person is so different from the one before that the uniqueness of it all awes her. This is why she saves people, sometimes she just needs to come back to remember it.

However, there is one thing that is not so different and Clarke has just sat down on the bench before someone sitting down next to her reminds her of it. “Hey.” Clarke says, without looking up.

“Hello Clarke.” Comes the reply.

“None of your friends are here today.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“No, we decided not to practice soccer today because of the weather.”

This time Clarke does look up and the sky is significantly greyer than it was before. Maybe her friends had pissed her off more than she thought. “Hmm, if my ninth grade English teacher were here right now, she’d probably say that the clouds were pregnant.”

“Well screw the clouds and their little cloud foetuses, I bought ice cream anyway.”

Looking at the person sitting next to her, Clarke is hit by how much she forgot.

_She always forgets._

She always forgets how pretty Lexa is, meaning that every time they meet in the park, which has been happening on about a weekly basis for the past two months now, Clarke always finds herself feeling like she forgot to bring sunglasses on a summers day.

She wants to tell Lexa this but instead she says, “Ooh chocolate! My favourite.” And takes the ice cream from Lexa’s hand.

“I know.” Comes the response and it warms Clarkes heart a little bit that she remembered.

The sun begins to peek its way through the clouds.

“So why are you here then?” Lexa asks, after a brief period of silence. She also has an ice cream, except its strawberry and is currently threatening to dribble down her hand.

“Oh.” Clarke looks at Lexa. “You know how it is, annoying friends and all.” Lexa looks slightly confused so Clarke continues. “They forced me out of my house, said I needed to go save some- to get out more. Basically in my… field of work, I have some new competition and they wanted me to go outside and one up this other… person.”

“Yeah I kind of know how that feels.” Lexa mumbles, looking slightly disgruntled and Clarke wants to know, but doesn’t want to pry so she leaves it.

“Yeah I know, the pressures of being super… important business people and all that.” Clarke chuckles nervously.

“O-kayy.”

“Anyway.” Clarke finishes her ice cream and swiftly moves the conversation onwards from her accidental slip of the tongue that she hopes Lexa doesn’t look into too much. “If your friends aren’t here and soccer’s not on then why are you here?”

Blushing, Lexa licks her ice cream. “No reason.”

“Aww,” Clarke grins wickedly. “Did you come to see me?”

“No.” Lexa hides her face.

“You so did!” Clarke grins, poking her friend in the stomach. “You just came to see me. Well,” Solemnly, Clarke places a hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to break it to you Lexa, but you mean nothing to me when you’re not dressed in your soccer kit.”

Blushing even harder, Lexa takes a bite of her ice cream to avoid talking to Clarke.

Clarke scrunches up her face. “Ugh, how can you do that?”

“Do what?” The words are muffled by a mouthful.

“Bite ice cream.” Clarke explains. “It just hurts your teeth and brain freeze and bleh.” Clarke shivers. 

“If it hurts your teeth Clarke then maybe you’re just not taking care of them properly.” Lexa says dryly, exaggeratingly biting the last bit of ice cream, finishing it and wiping her slightly sticky hands on her jeans.

Clarke gasps. “Excuse me!”

“You’re excused.”

“Did you, Alexandria, just accuse me of having manky teeth?”

“That’s not my name.”

“It is until you take it back.”

Lexa grins. “Never.”

“Take it back!” Clarke leaps onto Lexa, poking her. “Take it back or I swear to God…” The threat is left hanging in the air.

Leaning up so that their faces are almost touching, Lexa whispers “Make me.” And Clarke feels all of the air rush out of her at once.

But she barely has time to think about how soft Lexa’s lips look and how she only has to lean in a little bit further before Lexa squirms out from underneath her and takes off running with a cackle.

“Oh no you didn’t.” Clarke murmurs, still vaguely stunned, before shouting. “Don’t think you can get away that easy Alexandria!” And running after Lexa.

Things are so easy with Lexa, so relaxed. It’s the thing Clarke likes most about her new friend. She’s not crazy like Octavia and Raven, who, although are Clarkes best friends, always leave her feeling like a third wheel. Friendships in threes never were the best.

Lexa is just the right mix of funny and smart, with maybe the air of someone who has been bought up in a too strict household but Clarke doesn’t mind about that and she’s certainly not going to intrude.

That’s another thing about Lexa, she doesn’t intrude. She doesn’t know half of the important things about Clarke, like what her mom is like and the fact that she has freaking _superpowers,_ but she knows Clarke’s favourite ice cream and coffee order and the right thing to say so that’s all that matters.  

Come to think of it Clarke doesn’t know much about Lexa either. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey loser slow down.” Clarke pants, trying to communicate with Lexa who is quite far away. “Forgot you were a damn soccer player.”

Lexa laughs and speeds back towards Clarke, she hasn’t even broken into a sweat and Clarke hates her for it. “I thought you liked the fact that I play soccer Clarke.”

“Yeah.” Clarke mumbles. “Just because I like watching you play doesn’t mean that I like it in practice.”

“Hmm.” Lexa says, unsympathetically. “At least you’ve burned off the ice cream.”

“So now I’m fat _and_ have manky teeth, way to make a girl feel special _Alexandria._ ”

“Okay, your body is perfect and your teeth are perfectly white and straight.” Lexa says sarcastically, “Now can you _please_ stop calling me Alexandria. It’s not even my name.”

“Okay.” Clarke spits on her hand and holds it out. “I agree to stop calling you Alexandria and you agree that my body is bammin’ slammin’ and my teeth are straighter than I am.”

Judiciously, Lexa spits on her hand to and holds it out, only scrunching up her face in disgust a little when Clarke clamps their spittle ridden hands together.

“Now that that’s settled, what do you want to do?” Clarke enthusiastically asks, wiping her hands on Lexa’s shirt.

Ignoring Clarke, Lexa makes a suggestion. “Well I guess we could-”

A sudden scream cuts through the air causing both Clarke and Lexa to whip their heads around.

“Help!” A man yells. He is red in the face and on the ground with a bleeding nose, frantically waving off into the distance at a running figure. “That woman stole my suitcase and-” more blood comes gushing out the man’s nose, spilling into his mouth so his next words are muffled. “Please, it’s very important.”

There are some bystanders now, watching and not knowing what to do. Getting out her phone, a teenage girl begins to dial the police. Lexa turns to Clarke. “You stay here.”

“What?” Clarke says, but Lexa is already off running in the direction that the thief ran in. “Lexa!” Clarke calls. “Wait! You could get hurt.”

Dark clouds roll in fast to the sky above and Clarke feels electricity running through her veins. She knows that she has to go after Lexa, Octavia and Raven were right, she needs to save people, and there’s no way she’s going to let Lexa get hurt trying to do her job.

Yanking her mask out of her back pocket, Clarke goes behind some trees and pulls it over her head. Closing her eyes, she counts to three and soars off the ground.

Shouts erupt from the small audience around the fallen man. “Hey!” One guy shouts. “It’s that chick, Ceaser!”

His friend smacks him round the head. “It’s Caelus numbnuts!” And then he adds on. “Here to save the day!” And Clarke feels a rush of pride as the crowd cheers.

But then she remembers Lexa and her whole body fills with worry so she shoots off in the direction that Lexa ran in.

Flying has always seemed really strange to Clarke. It’s weird to be elevated in the air and have complete trust in yourself not to fall. It took a while at first, for Clarke to trust herself that much. She was thirteen, on the trampoline in her childhood garden when she bounced up and didn’t come down and it kind of went from there.

So yes it’s strange. But it’s also really pretty and calming and extremely surreal, as if it’s a dream she conjured up in her mind. Whipping through her hair, the wind reminds Clarke that this is not a hallucination, keeping her grounded even when she’s flying.

She spots a figure in the distance, holding someone to the ground. Panicking, Clarke almost shouts Lexa’s name, but then realises that would completely ruin her attack.

She slows, coming to a halt in the air. Trying to make out what is really going on, Clarke squints her eyes and edges ever so slightly forward to try and see.

The scene that meets her is not the one she expected, and it is most certainly not the one she would’ve liked. Standing in the middle of the path is that other superhero, the one that Octavia and Raven were going on about, already at the scene, _Clarke’s scene,_ with the thief pinned down to the ground, roots coming out from the dirt and wrapping them around her legs.

All of the “as long as someone’s saving someone,” crap that Clarke spouted earlier flies out the window as she eyes her competition, flying forwards to meet her in a passive aggressive manner.

“Hello.” Says the superhero, and wow okay, definitely female. Her voice is slightly muffled by her mask, a simple green balaclava that completely hides her identity. “I have restrained her do not worry.” The girl looks towards the woman on the ground. “She will not be stealing again anytime soon.”

“There was another girl.” Clarke says, “Running after the thief. Did you see her?”

A moment’s hesitation follows before the girl bows her head. “My apologies, I did not see her.”

Narrowing her eyes, Clarke challenges the girl. “You hesitated.”

The girl stammers. “N-no I didn’t.”

“You so did!” Clarke says. “Where is she?” Thunder cracks dramatically in the sky and Clarke almost starts laughing at how cliché it is.

“I don’t know!”

“Don’t make me fight you!” Clarke yells and, okay, maybe she’s overreacting but she’s already riled up at losing Lexa and now there’s some snobby ‘does everything perfect’ superhero taking her spotlight.

“You’d probably lose.” Spits back the girl, obviously tired of Clarke challenging her.

“Oh yeah?” Clarke raises her arm into the air and slams it back down again, causing a blinding white streak of lightning to singe the ground next to the girl.

“You did not!” The girl shrieks, before pushing her arms forwards, causing a large tree root to erupt from the ground and hit Clarke in the chest, knocking the wind out of her.

Blowing from her mouth, Clarke sets off a strong gale like wind that hurtles at the other girl, knocking her over with a howl.  In retaliation, the girl twirls her fingers, winding brambles around the bottom of Clarke’s legs so tightly that they dig into her flesh. “Give up yet?” The girl mocks.

“Never.” Spitting the word through gritted teeth, Clarke attempts to ignore the pain as she rips the brambles from her legs. Then she flies upwards, causing a hailstorm to hit the girl as she does. Piercingly, the girl screams at the hailstones hitting her flesh and Clarke stops immediately, unsure as to whether she’s gone to far. That is, until the girl takes advantage of her hesitation, tangling a vine around her legs and pulling Clarke slamming down into a pile of stinging nettles.

Clarke groans, pain exploding throughout her body. The girl staggers over. “Who. Do you think. You are.” She spits. And then, before Clarke can stop her, the girl leans down and pulls off Clarke mask.

“Clarke?” The entire atmosphere changes.

The girl pulls off her own mask and realisation hits Clarke so hard that it would’ve sent her reeling if she wasn’t already on the ground. “Lexa…”

“Oh my God Clarke!” Lexa holds out her hand and pulls Clarke out of the patch of nettles. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Are you hurt?”

Bitterly Clarke laughs. “Only a little. What about you, you know, with the hailstones and everything. Sorry about that.”

“Ah I’ll be okay.” Lexa rubs the back of her neck. “I can’t believe I had no idea. I mean I feel so stupid.”

“Yeah me too.” Clarke replies, sheepishly.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “Clarke you’re literally wearing the same clothes. I am such an idiot.”

Scrutinising, Clarke looks at Lexa. “How did you even have time to change?”

Tapping her nose, Lexa jokes. “I’m super.”

Clarke snorts.

“So…” Lexa says. “You went through all of that trouble for me.”

Clarke blushes. “Shut up.”

Laughing, Lexa takes a step forward. “No I think it’s cute.”

“Oh really.” Clarke teases.

“Uh huh. And you know what else.” Lexa moves forwards again, into Clarke’s space.

“What?” Clarke is intoxicated by Lexa.

“I-”

“Oh my God.” Comes a voice from the ground next to them. They both turn their heads to see the thief, still stuck there. “Can you hurry up? I’d rather go to the police station than watch this, to be honest.”

“Shut up.” Clarke says and when she turns her head to carry on her ‘conversation’ with Lexa, Lexa surges forward and kisses her.

The kiss is tinged with the ground and the sky, with dirt and electricity. It flows between them and Clarke pushes forward harder into Lexa, almost as if she is trying to merge their bodies into one. Lexa is a surprisingly good kisser, and she tilts her head a little more to get the best angle. Clarke slips her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, fighting for control.

Eventually, when they pull back, Clarke is dizzy and Lexa lets out a little. “Whoa.” Followed by a. “Would you like to do that again sometime.”

Clarke bursts into laughter, a thought suddenly hitting her and Lexa looks taken aback by the reaction. “Oh no, it’s not you.” Clarke reassures her. “And yes I would like that. It’s just-” Clarke’s laughter rolls out of her in waves and she is almost red in the face. “How am I going to explain this to Raven and Octavia?”

Lexa doesn’t know who Raven and Octavia are, but she thinks she might like to meet them one day.

**Author's Note:**

> See, super cheesy. (Get it!) Also thankyou to the people who comment and kudos because nothing defrosts my cold heart more. Love you all <3  
> Come visit me at piegodess.tumblr.com to give me more ways to procrastinate revision.


End file.
